


Imprecisions

by Yamx



Series: Those We Love the Best [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is thinking about her blokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprecisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _The Shadow Proclamation_ , who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_.
> 
>  **Beta:** Canaana

Rose is curled up between a warm body and a cool one – both asleep. Her hands drift over them as her mind drifts back.

The first time she met the Doctor, she thought him an arrogant wanker. Or a lunatic. And – well, she doesn't think she was entirely wrong on either point.

Jack, she saw as a skilled seducer, a slimy git trying to dazzle her for financial gain.

There must have been some point when her feelings changed, went from wariness to friendship, to love.

But if asked now, she'd swear it was love at first sight.

First sights.  


The End


End file.
